Fallout Equestria: Riches Dam a Side Tale
by hawkeye26
Summary: A Pegasus born in one of the many stables built by Stable Tech. Though she and her father our the only Pegasai in said stable. one day her father leaves the stable causing it to go a bit into anarchy forcing her to leave.  inspired by Kkats story


Fallout: Equestria Rich's Dam Intro...  
>(once upon a time in the magical land of Equestria...)<p>"Big wheels keep on turning Carry me home to see my kin Singing songs about the homeland I miss Equestria once again And I think its a sin, I heard mister Tongue sing about ,I heard ole Silver put her , I hope Silver Tongue will remember. A Equestrian Stallion don't need him around anyhow Sweet home Equestria,Where the skies are so blue, Sweet home Equestria, Goddess, Im coming home to you." the song continued to play as the scene zoomed out to show the little radio playing the song sitting quietly on a desk the skeletal remains of a pony next to it. The scene further pans out to show a small office an rain pouring in through a hole in the roof. A few moments after a vehicle zooms past with on pony pulling it as it drives off towards a skeletal city a sign before it read "Welcome to Buckston."<p>

War...War never changes. Its been a little over two hundred years since both sides unleashed the mega spells upon all living kind. The mega spells scorched the land with magical fire and radiation ruining all they touched. However a handful of ponies were spared the horrors of the fallout by gaining refuge in massive underground bunkers simply known as Stables. Built by Stable-Tec a pre war mega corporation which worked to save pony lives. It is in one of their many Stables that our tale begins.

Chapter 1. Different

(Its a big world out there daughter with all sorts of ponies hmm what about you? What kind of pony are you going to be I wonder?)

"Wake up! time to get up and get the Day galloping on!" I groaned annoyed my eyes slowly opened to look at the alarm I had set up into my pipbuck. It seemed like a good idea at the time now I was hating myself for setting it up. The song continued to play until I had turned the alarm off and began to get up stretching my legs then my wings before I cantered over to the mirror in my room. "morning Blue Angel welcome to another day in Stable seventy two" I muttered to myself before I started to brush my coat and mane. After which I moved to clean the feathers of my wings which was a bit hard to pull off seeing as Stable-Tec had neglected to send Seventy Two any form of device for cleaning a Pegasus wing's...or never thought they'd need to. Seeing as I was the only Pegasus besides my father in Stable Seventy two I couldn't really blame them for missing two out of place ponies seeing as they had bigger problems at the time.

Still they had to consider the Pegasi who lived here before me and my Father right? After a long moment thinking i sighed just adding it to the things Stable-Tec was forgetful of as I moved over and was putting on my stable barding which wasn't exactly the same as everypony else's it was customized to fit my wings and by customized I mean dad cut holes in the spot where my Wings would be, thanks again Stable-Tec you forgetful ponies. However that wasn't going to deter me today, no today was my day because today was the day I find my place here in the stable. Today was the day I took the P.O.P.T.A.R.T. also known as the pony occupational placement trail run and test. Sometimes I think they just love acronyms too much but the Overmare makes the test a requirement for all ponies living in stable seventy two.

I had managed to make myself look at my best and was part way out the door to my room as my mind drifted to thinking about how important the test would be which lead to thinking about dad which lead to...thinking about mom. I had never actually met her well I guess its more that I never really got to know her dad had told me she died giving birth to me. No don't think about it or else you'll get all sad and sappy come on think of the good things today im looking my best to impress the instructor for and... "Hey Blue Angel you better hurry or your gonna be late for the test." the red Unicorn mare stated as she trotted past me as I was still standing in the doorway of my dorm. Sunfire I was sure that I was blushing hot she was my second and more important reason...well to me anyway, for why I was trying to look good. We were the best of friends when we were fillies. Heck we are still best friends save for the fact that I pursue anything further then that seeing as her mother is the Overmare.

"h-huh oh right heh I'm coming." I chirped back trotting after her.

She was already a bit ahead of me seeing as I was partly distracted but before I could catch up with Sunfire there was a sudden blur of chocolate brown that dashed toward me and I was on the ground tackled. "oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh! Blue Angel I'm so glad I ran into you!" the young unicorn filly announced with glee. "sigh hey Chocolate Cake uh nice to see you to." I answered groaning a bit, one for her causing me to just about loose Sunfire and two well...Chocolate Cake sometimes forgot she was a unicorn lucky for me shes still young but it still bruised. She beamed at me looking star struck which fit her encounters with me since she decided to idolize me since I saved her from a radroach when she was much younger. She paused noticing my groan. "oooh I'm sorry I did it again didn't I?" she mumbled looking a bit ashamed now. "yea but it's ok I'm getting use to it honest so whats up champ?" I replied to her trying to cheer her up. She beamed again excepting my comfort this time "today's the day I try and score my cutie mark!" she answered looking sure of herself.

"oh another get talent quick scheme huh?" I asked smiling as I motioned her to fallow me once I had gotten back on my hoofs.

"yea-wait their not schemes...but I'm gonna try and find and fix that scratchin noise coming from over by the filtrator...filtratrion...uh the uh...hmm."

"the filtration unit?" I asserted

"oh yea that thing" Chocolate Cake said looking prouder then ever "figure I can get to it now that I can open up anything with locks." I had forgotten Chocolate Cake learned to pick locks in a attempt to find her cutie mark which only resulted in a almost embarrassing scene which if it wasn't for me would have been worse. "just be careful this time alright? last time I had to rescue from the those dumb bells the-"

"the Wild Stallion's gulp." Chocolate Cake interrupted stopping dead in her tracks looking ahead of us shaking. I looked over in the direction that Cake had her attention for and saw them, Buck and his gang of misfit stallion's in their Black Leather Jackets...picking on Sunfire? "come on guys please leave me alone ok?" Sunfire was pleading with them to stop shoving her between them like a ping pong ball.

"hey leave her alone!" I called at them sensing that Chocolate Cake was either behind me or was starting to back away, I was hoping it was the latter. "well well well if it isn't the winged weirdo." Buck the large khaki earth pony and the gang leader answered me as he approached.  
>"really now? winged weirdo thats the best you bozos got now?" I sighed looking smug<p>

"heh ain't that like you Blue thinking your better then us just cause you could fly but guess what you cant no room for it ha." Pepper another earth ponies had piped up he stood just behind Buck.

"hehe yea can't be all high in mighty if you can't be higher then a few feet above us." Chuckled Shaggy the only Stallion in Bucks little gang that to me at least just didn't seemed to fit seeing as we had gotten along before and he was actually quite a nice pony when the other ponies of Bucks gang weren't around.

"tell you what Angel how about you scurry off on and leave us be and we wont scuff you and your fan filly there up putting you in the clinic for two days?" Buck added

Dammit Chocolate Cake hadn't run off she was hiding behind me. "hmm or I could just take all three of you on and leave you guys black and blu-" I was cut off as Pepper rammed into me catching me off guard. "meep!" Chocolate Cake darted into an alcove which luckily kept Butch and his gang at bay as they couldn't reach her. I shoved off Pepper and was about to retaliate but Buck and Shaggy joined in and I was quickly outnumbered. The fight didnt last long I had certainly managed to beat up Pepper and give Buck a Black eye but they managed to beat me to near unconsciousness. "What the! HEY YOU THREE STOP RIGHT THERE!" I heard somepony yelled just as I blacked out.

I woke up in medical on a table partly wrapped in bandages. I could hear three others talking as I stirred. "hmm oh thank goodness your awake." Side Winder, My father said as he came up to me. "hun? how are you feeling?" he asked looking me over. I glanced around first seeing who else was here. I could see my fathers assistant Lava Lamp a Cyan Earth pony and Officer Gorgonzola one of the security stallion's I had known since I was a filly more as a family friend was also here and was possibly the one who came to my aide. "uh y-yea think so heh...oh are Sunfire and Chocolate Cake ok?" I asked looking about.

My father smiled at me before answering. "their alright Sunfire's flattered that you came to her aide and Chocolate Cake's safe talking about how you bravely acted to protect them from Buck and the Wild Stallion's."

"thats...good...ow" I muttered as I tried to move to get up.

"whoa now careful sweetie don't hurt yourself." Dad uttered softly pushing me back down on the table gently

"sigh so did I miss the test then?" I asked a bit upset seeing as thanks to Buck my day was ruined.

"actually Notebook said he allow you to come in once you were well to take yours awfully nice of the old stallion." Dad replied with a bit of a smile.

Ok so not entirely ruined there was still some hope of saving the day. "well I should get going then." I said pulling myself up and off the table ignoring the pain.

I left Medical and trotted over to the class area inside Notebook was sitting at his desk doing a bit of paper work. "heh alright just take it easy hun try not to pick anymore fights with Buck if it can be helped ok." Dad stated as I got up and was already trotting over towards the door of the clinic to leave. "don't worry dad unless they try to pick on anyone else...which they might...on second thought go ahead and worry." I answered back smiling. Dad chuckled before shooing me off to go take the Poptart while Notebook was still offering.

"hmm ah good your here I was worried you weren't going to make it." Notebook started as I entered the room. "now I have your test ready over in the front row you may begin when seated." Notebook finished going back to a book he was reading on Arcane Sciences by one Twilight Sparkle at least thats what I noticed as I took my seat.

The test itself wasn't what I expected, multiple choice with four answers each question, each question was like a personal opinion or what would you do in this scenario. Some of these questions were easy some were out right dumb, the last one was probably the easiest even after looking it over a dozen times. 'who is the most important and vital part of your life here in stable seventy two.' The only option was the Overmare which was slightly annoying, to her that was only partly true but the test wasn't going to allow for technicalities.

It took only about less then thirty minutes to finish up the test and turn it in to Notebook. "hmm ok now lets see what you'd be best at here in the stable...stable Chaplain?...Celestia help us." Notebook commented seeing the results.

"what? come on there has to be...wait whats that suppose to mean?" I began as I realized what his comment probably meant.

"oh nothing Blue Angel though I must admit its not something I was expecting. To be honest but the Poptart dosen't lie." Notebook was putting all the tests into a folder. "well atleast you passed the Poptart now I should get some sleep and I suggest you do the same." he added as he walked out.

I sighed as I made my way out heading back to our quarters. Dad was looking through some folders as I entered, he stopped abruptly hearing me enter. "oh Blue Angel hun hehe um so how'd the test go?" he asked me. At first dads response was odd it did seem like he was trying to keep conversation on a track he wanted. "oh it went well Im suppose to be the next Stable Chaplain." I sighed trotting over to him. Dad seemed to sneaker at that. "what because of your wings hehe." I chuckled at that knowing dad was just teasing as I looked at him though he seem to have his gaze looking at something on the floor. When I went to to look I saw one of my feathers on the floor for the first time. "uh d-dad?" I started a bit worried. "oh dont worry hun its just your first molting in fact you should keep that one." Dad replied trotting over to the other room. "huh? why should I keep that feather?" I asked now just confused.

"because hun the first feather a Pegasus molts is to be treasured and its to be given to the one you care and love the most as a sign of affection." Dad then re-entered with a small brown box.

"here this was...your mothers it held her first feather and now I think its time it held yours." Dad said somberly "i-its moms?...it held h-her's?" I asked looking both amazed and tearful I rarely saw anything that was moms let alone had anything of hers dad said most of her belongings were lost or got snatched by greedy ponies. I opened the box and looked inside it was mad of what i could only guess was oak seeing it was the only wood down here in the stable and was lined with a blue silk, I started to tear up. As I began to place the feather in the oak box a thought occurred to me. "dad? wheres moms feather?" I asked after closing the box. dad simply tugged at his medical coat showing a yellow feather. "I always keep it with me."

I felt tears slide down my cheek. "dad could you tell me about mom? what was she like?" I asked sitting on my rump now like a filly waiting for a bedtime story.

"your mother...your mother was a kind and brilliant pony who wanted to help other ponies and most importantly wanted you to be safe and happy. Thats all we ever wanted for you."

"yea sigh cause stable life is much fun..." I muttered softly

"Listen this Stable...it may not be much but its your home and its a lot better then what awaits outside...this is what your mother and I wanted for you...hmm wait here." Dad then started to walk off into his room and about after a minute he came back with a strange looking black headband which had a four prong grip on it placing the grip to be centered on the forehead. "uh what is that thing dad?" I asked looking confused. "this was also your mothers...she...she made after getting frustrated with a Unicorn heh its a modified Recollector she called it the Mark II variant heh she was quite happy when it worked."dad's answer didn't really help me understand what he meant. Dad seemed to notice my confusion. "its a device you wear on your head that allows you to view Black Opals. Your mother modified this one so it could view Memory Orb's as well hence the mk2." Dad's explanation only added more confusion.

"uh ok so what are those?" I asked. Dad started to explain that the first was a speacial gem stone that recorded the memories of somepony wearing the recollector where as the other was a magical orb that was basically the same thing except made by Unicorns and normally could only be viewed by Unicorns hence why mom had made this version of the Recollector though something seemed off to me on that. But I hadnt pushed issue on the dad as he handed over the Mom's Recollector and pulled me into a embrace. "I love you Angel and I always will just remember that the Princesses Celestia & Luna are watching over you and your Mother and I will always be with you." Dad always told me that when I was scared or sad now it seemed more comforting then ever.

After dad finished telling me more about mom and some of the things they did together mostly medicine an science stuff I was getting tired and trotted off to bed telling Dad goodnight and that I loved him which he answered back to with a bit of sadness in his voice this time which struck me as odd but I was too tired to question it right now.

"mmm oh Angel you such a amazing pony and I want you to be with me forever." Sunfire was approaching me seductively and cooing to me.

"hehe well I am the best Pony in stable seventy two." this was just good to be true.

"oh Angel...lets have some fun" Sunfire began approaching up to my face.

"oooh Celestia thank you." as I looked at her with shark like eyes.

"oooh Angel...angel...ANGEL!"

I awoke with a start my mind cursing A, whoever ruined my awesome dream and B, for being woke early. As I looked around reason A slowly evaporated, Sunfire was in my room!...wait Sunfire was in my room? "uh is this another dream?" I asked

"what? no Angel this is serious my mother is after you!" Sunfire replied

"huh what? what do you mean why would the Overmare be after me?" I asked as the noise started to assert itself. It sounded like sirens were going off in the background.

"its your father he's gone!" Sunfire answered quickly

what...wait what! "wh-what do you mean dads gone? gone where?" I felt myself tremble.

"you mean he didnt tell you? oh sorry maybe Lava Lamp was...oh Celestia Lava Lamp." Sunfire looked scared very scared. "I'm so sorry but Lava Lamp he's dead. Officer Park killed him..."

I was in shock. Lava Lamp my fathers best friend heck one of my friends...murdered by security. I had to pull together right now. "okie dokey lokey...um ok whats going on your mother and security are after me why?" I asked trying to keep composure.

"I dont know maybe because your dad supposibly open the stable and left-"

"whoa wait a minute what do you mean he open the stable?"

"thats just it he open the stable door and left."

I was stunned by that statement. Dad open the stable door and left...leaving me here in stable seventy two.

I shook it off for the moment. "okay so what now then?" I asked

"we have to get you out of here but my mothers got security watching the main way to the stable door but there's a secret passage to the door in her office you can use that by hacking into her terminal."

"uhg easier said then done Sunfire no offense."

"none taken I know it wont be easy but its the best we got now gather what you may need I'll meet you at the door I'm gonna see about buying some time...oh one more thing." Sunfire then reached into a saddle bag she had and pulled out a...a pistol. "take this its my moms I stole it when she wasn't looking just promise me that you'll only use it as a last resort."

I looked at the gun for a long moment before answering. "I...I promise." as took the pistol and the two clips Sunfire had pilfered from her Mother. "thank you for helping me." I added as I went to pull on some saddlebags.

"hey thats what friends are for now hurry I'll meet you there." Sunfire then darted out of the room leaving me speechless for a moment before I went through with collecting essentials.

I didnt take long to gather what I needed or wanted to take with me. I grabbed the box dad gave me with my feather inside, Mom's modified recollector, a few of my other cherished items mostly from my cute-ceañera where I got my cutie mark (a shield with a Pegasus flying through a cloud in the center of it) these gifts mostly consisted of a baseball cap from Gorgonzola, A cutie mark crusader comic book that Sunfire found in her Mothers old collection, and a BB gun dad and Lava Lamp worked to put back together for me. After storing them away I went over to the medical case dad had placed in our room inside were ten healing potions, some magical bandages, and three Med-X's which I knew was a pain killer. I took it all not sure if I'd find anything else outside if I made it that far.

I quietly made my way out into the hall trying not to draw attention to myself. "hey you there freeze!" I turned to see Officer Keys at the other end of the hall. I froze before ether of us could react Keys was attacked by...rad roaches? I was surprised to see so many my guess if dad had actually open the stable door that he let in a swarm of them by accident at least I hoped by accident. I watched Keys fight off the roaches for a moment wondering if I should help or not. Finally seeing Keys take the upper hand I used the distraction to get away going through two bathrooms which I was thankful for being empty.

As I exited the second bathroom somepony bumped into me. i jumped worried Keys had caught up to me but it was Buck suddenly I was hoping it had been Keys.

"Angel thank Celestia listen you gotta help me please."

wait what? "uh did I hear that right Buck are you actually asking me for help?" I asked confused suddenly stable seventy two had gone mad I found myself wondering if that discord fellow from the storybooks in the stable's library was loose in here.

"yes I am Angel I really need your help i'm begging!"

"sigh if only you knew what irony meant Buck." I chuckled

"yea yea listen it's my mother the rad roaches got in and their swarming her please you gotta help none of the security guards down here did." Butch was literally pleading with me.

"ok ok Buck i'll help just lead the way."

Buck had me fallow him over towards the door to his home in the stable. As soon as we entered i heard crying and pleas for help in the next room. I darted over into the next room with Buck behind me. Inside Ms Cream was being swarmed by rad roaches I could count 5 of the buggers. As I went to pull out my BB gun for this i noticed a blinking on my Pipbuck curious I quickly pressed it. suddenly the world froze and a message displayed before my eyes. Welcome to the EFS or Eyes Forward Sparkle function of your Pipbuck this is a auto targeting spell meant to assist in the unlikely event of combat. I continued to read how this...EFS thing worked as best as I could tell the world was still moving i was just thinking and seeing faster then the world at the moment. I selected my targets and shot straight through their brown carapace in all five roaches with ease.

"you did it! my moms gonna be ok!" Buck said haply checking on his mother. "I'm just glad I could help heh." before ether Buck or Ms Cream could answer there was knocking at the door. "stay here dear." Ms Cream said wondering into the next room with Buck.

I could hear them speaking with Keys as he asked if they had seen me. I was both surprised and happy to hear Buck claim that he hadnt seen me up to when he complained to keys about the roaches. Once Keys had gone Buck had wondered back over. "thank you for saving my mom uh hear i want you to have this its my Stallion's Jacket." he offered me his Jacket surprising me a bit but I took his offer and put it on.

Once I said my goodbyes to Buck and Ms Cream I snuck up to the Atrium. I looked at my newly discovered Eyes Forward Sparkle spell and saw at least seven hostile's in the mess hall...and one friendly. I peaked in looking around the mess hall was dark and I barely saw anything but I could see six rad roaches moving towards...oh Celestia no they were going after Chocolate Cake. I rushed in BB gun ready and pierced all six thanks to my EFS. I walked over to Chocolate cake who was huddled in a corner. "hey Cake you...you alright?" i asked her. Immediately as she realized who I was she darted over to me and clung to my left foreleg. "oh B-Blue A-Angel i-it was...it was so scary they...they came from everywhere I-I was so scared th-that th-they w-were gonna e-e-eat.." she was sobbing with each word. "hush hush its ok now lets find your parents ok?" I soothed i wasnt gonna leave her like this chocolate Cake didn't deserve that.

Cake quaked then started to sob even harder. "m-m-Ma a-and p-p-Pa they...they..."she was sobbing even more now. "hey hey its ok will find them will-" she pointed a hoof behind me. As I turned to look I froze but I couldn't tell if it was in fear or anger. behind the kitchen counter were Mr and Ms Cake both dead killed by the rad roaches. I finally settled on anger and I went to wrap a fore leg around her trying to comfort Chocolate Cake as best I could. Unfortunately I couldnt stay I had to go.

"Cake I have to go." I told her which only had her eyes water again.

"wh-what? no please...please Angel you and Doctor Side Winder are all I got now and the Doc's gone." Chocolate was quivering about to sob again.

"Cake I cant stay with you the Overmare's after me along with security I have to go." I tried to explain.

"th-then let me go with you...p-please." she was on the verge of begging I could see that but I wasnt sure if I should or could. "Cake-" "please! please Angel I...I dont wanna be all alone..." she sniffled. I sighed and was now thinking it over. "alright Cake if you really want to..." she lit up at that and hugged me tight. "oh thank you thank you." "now grab what you need quickly I'm gonna stack up on food here ok and stay out of sight." I told her. She then darted out and downstairs to possibly where the cakes were staying. I didnt want to take Chocolate Cake with me but I didnt want to leave her like this heck best i could tell the stable was falling to pieces.

I was quickly getting as much food as I needed. Thinking on it I got two weeks worth for three ponies. Myself, Chocolate cake, and possibly Sunfire. by the time I was done Chocolate Cake returned with a pair of small saddlebags. "ok come on lets head upstairs." Cake nodded and followed after me.

As we made it upstairs i could smell burning insects and saw the stables maintenance robot Brandy burning four rad roaches in the hall outside the clinic. Geez how many of these thing got inside. Once Brandy finished off the rad roaches a stable security stallion trotted up to me.  
>I was about to tel cake to run till i saw it was Gorgonzola. "there you are thank heavens your alright your lucky I found you first the others wont be so nice listen I dont know what your planing and I don't wanna know just hurry and get out of here I'll pretend I didnt see you ok." he was looking around for any of the other security ponies. I was surprised but at the same time I wasnt. I gave him a quick hug. "thanks Officer Gorgonzola you were always my favorite security pony." I replied as Cake and I slowly trotted around him. "thanks...now hurry on out of here ok." he added then headed into the lower levels.<p>

Hurrying was important but I wanted to check the clinic out first see if dad left anything. Upon entering I saw that the Clinic was completely overturned and in shambles. Brandy was floating over by the door inside and behind him was Pipe Wrench doing some repairs on Brandy.

"uh Pipe Wrench what happen?" I asked looking around.

"not sure Brandy and I were just coming up from Maintenance when the Overmare called the alarm. When we got here the place was already like this."

"Cake wait here i'm gonna see if my dad left anything here." Cake nodded and went over to help Pipe Wrench out with repairing Brandy. I in the meantime wondered over into dads office which was quite likely worse then the actual clinic itself. As I looked around I noticed a small statuette on the floor it looked to be of a purple unicorn. Curious I went to pick it up and suddenly I felt a lot more intelligent. I went turned it over to see the small engraving on it read 'Be Smart'. I quickly pocketed the statue and left seeing that there was nothing else...wait. Dads terminal lay on the floor still on and functional. I went to try and get it open it took a bit but I figured out the password, It was Angel. On the terminal were patient records and...a side folder which had a number of notes on power generation and pure water. Ok that was some what confusing I finished and left to meet up with Chocolate cake and leave.

"i'm tired of being trapped down here pony feathers the Doc left come on Deep Blue were leaving!"

"wait Classic come back the guards were told to-" Deep Blue was cut off by the sound of SMG fire.

The two of us came up to see Classic get shot by the security ponies that Sunfire mentioned. "Classic!" Deep Blue yelled and galloped to the wounded bucks side. Cake and I decided to to use this opportunity to sneak up to the upper level where security and the overmare's office were suppose to be.

Huh wow so far this was easy guess security was finally dealing with the rad roaches. "HEY YOU THERE!" of course just as soon as you think its gonna be easy. Officer Brittle was apparently waiting for us or at least it felt like it. "uh h-hey there uh officer Brittle hows it-" "can it you your coming with me." Brittle charged at us before I could react he pinned me against the wall. "hey leave her alone!" I heard cake demand. "quiet kid now I'll make this quick." make this quick? what did he mean be-thwap! Brittle's baton collided with my head. "OW! hey what was that for?" I demanded. "sorry Parks orders." I braced for another swing as i felt Brittle's grasp disappear and heard Cakes shriek. I looked around and saw that a rad roach had jumped on to Brittle and he was trying to fight it off as five others scampered over. I open the Eyes Forward Sparkle and went about killing the roaches.

"y-you saved me...why?" Brittle asked as I finished off the last rad roach. "cause no on e deserves that fate...and I was too late to save...the Cakes..." Brittle's gaze went from me to Chocolate Cake and back. "oh...I...I'm sorry..." he replied. "yea and so am I." before Brittle could ask I conked him on the head with the BB gun barely dazing him long enough for us to get away.

We were now in the hallway where the Overmare's office/quarters and Security should be. as we snuck down the hallway I heard what sounded like crying coming from security. "one sec Cake." I muttered and peaked in through a window that was looking out into the hall. Inside was the Overmare, Officer Park (twitch), and...Sunfire! Sunfire was the one crying Officer Park seemed to be trying to interrogate her. "Cake go the the Overmare's office wait for me there ok." I said quietly. "huh b-but why?" the young unicorn filly asked. There was a loud crack followed by a wail that I'm sure had both of us stunned in a bit of fear. "Cake go and wait for me ok." I said again calmly though which I think worried her. "uh uh ok." cake then scurried off towards the other end of the hall.

As soon as she was inside I open the door to security. "Angel?" Sunfire exclaimed through tears as both the Overmare and Officer Parks turned to see. "there you are! surrender now young lady and will go easy on-" "screw that Moon Beam I'm ending this now." Park cut off the Overmare and charged at me with his baton. I dodged his swing biting down and yanking away Park's baton. The Unicorn Stallion growled at me after that. "you know what kid I killed Lava Lamp and I made him beg for his life first did you know that." ether Parks was trying to infuriate me or was telling the truth somehow from the way the Overmare looked at that statement told me it may have been both.

Parks then pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. "time to die kid." I dont know what happen next all I saw after parks said that was a surprised Sunfire, a scared Overmare who had locked herself in one of the detention cells, and a dead Parks with a bullet in his forehead the murder weapon in my mouth. I put it away slowly leaving the room looking ashamed. "I...I'm so sorry." I then fled out to the Overmare's office.

My decision to have Chocolate go ahead of me by herself didnt go as I hoped as she was looking frighten and I saw why immediately. Lava Lamp lay dead in the room fear was still present in his eyes. "oh poor Lava Lamp..."I moved over to close his eyes and noticed he had what looked to be a recording on his person maybe a hint from dad. I took it and put it in my saddlebag. "come on Cake this way." it took Cake a moment to shake the sight off but she followed me as we entered the main office. There was the Overmare's desk in the center and behind it the Overmare's Terminal. "one sec ok Cake I gotta hack the terminal." I told her as I went to work at cracking the password on it. After a minute I got it should of guessed it was Sunfire. I was surprised to see the Terminal had a lot to offer. there were dossier's on a number of ponies living in the stable and maintenance reports about the filtration unit Chocolate Cake mentioned yesterday. but was surprising was that there was a audio file from Stable Tech and reports of the world outside. seeing how much time we had I downloaded the Audio File from Stable tech and started to read the reports about outside.

Entry One-  
>Gun Smith, Turpentine, and I went outside the stable as per the Overmare's orders seeing as things have gotten worse with the hayfever outbreak. When we went outside we found the surroundings to be more survival able then we first thought. Heck we don't even need the radiation suits looks like the place is just a barren desert though.<p>

Entry Two-  
>We just had our first encounter with the creatures outside and by far Test Tube's theories on advance mutation have far exceeded her expectation from what i can gather. Gun Smith just killed an ant the size of a small wagon. Man thing was scary but the Magical Energy Weapons the Overmare gave us were more then a match for the ant.<p>

Entry Three-  
>Amazing we actually found a sign of civilization out here in the wastes. A small township called New Dash Casino just south of what was once the industrial town of Buckston. After speaking with the ponies of New Casino they told us that all of Equestria was just called the Equestrian Wasteland and that Buckston and the Town of Dodge Junction which was further dew south were no longer full townships or cities. Any way Gun Smith and Turpintine have decided to stay in New Dash Casino as ambassadors for when the Overmare chose to open up the stable perminantly hope she's ok with that.<p>

I finished the entries surprised. The stable had been open before at least more then once and the Overmare has managed to keep it hidden from everypony in here save a select few. "ok I know where we should go once we get out." I said softly. I then put in the command for the secret passage.

The desk rouse from the floor revealing a secret passage way. "ok come on Chocolate Cake this way." I gestured her to fallow me. The Tunnel itself was quite long and turned left and right. Eventually we arrived in the main entrance to the Stable. "hmm ok lets see ah there's the control to the door." I muttered as i went up to the door controls. "ok here goes nothing I hope this works." I then activated the controls. The large cog like door to Stable Seventy Two opened to reveal a natural tunnel out the seemed to incline upwards.

"wow I've never seen the door open." Cake commented watching the door open.

"Oh sweet Celestia it actually opened." I turned to see Sunfire trot in from where we came from looking astonished. I looked ashamed again. "sorry I...I dont know what happen I just-" she cut me off. "its ok i just wish my mother did something sooner sigh look you need to go security is gonna be all over this place soon."

"y-your not coming with us?" I asked a bit surprised.

"no as much as I would like to I think im the only one who is gonna be able to fix thing by talking with mom...is Chocolate Cake going with you?" as she added the question to her reply.

"yea...sigh her family was killed by the rad roaches that got inside and she didnt want to loose me."

"I see sigh alright just watch her ok make sure she's safe and-"

"Sunfire I wouldn't have agreed if I didnt think I could handle her safety too."

Sunfire gave me a soft smile as we started to hear banging at the door that would lead to the Atrium. "oh no no no its security quick go now I'll distract them." Sunfire said as she turned towards the door. "Sunfire..." I began. "go! find your father keep Cake safe hurry!" Sunfire shot at me. "ok good luck Sunfire be safe." I answered to her before turning towards Chocolate Cake. "fallow me and stay close ok." she nodded "ok lead the way Angel." and with that we galloped out into the tunnel. I could hear the sounds of a struggle and saw the red blasts of energy coming at us from the open stable door before it started to close.

As the door closed behind us Cake and I looked at each other. "so is...is this it are we on own?" Cake asked me as we just started to trot up the inclined tunnel which was leading to a wooden door. "yea guess we are on our own for now." I answered as we reached the door. "so were alone then huh..." Cake said gloomy. I paused before opening the door thinking about her statement. "no...no cake were not alone we have...we have each other and we always will." Cake looked at me her eyes suddenly full of hope. "now lets go find my dad." I added as I slowly pushed the door open.

Foot Note level up

New Perk: Exterminator: You understand how to kill any insect with ease. You gain a 10% critical success chance against insect based opponents.

Quest Perk Added: Recollector Mark II: You can view both Memory Orb's and Black Opal without having to be a Unicorn as long as you have this. 


End file.
